Denver Rayle
Status: Needs renovation Denver Rayle is a male tribute from District 6. He is part of the Rayle tribute family, a family created by The Targaryen of District 4 as part of a collaboration with ClovelyMarvelous. Extra Information Family: *Marcia Cayron (ancestor) *Earlin Rayle (father) *Kariza Rayle (nee Chaunce) (mother) *Marta Rayle (grandmother) *Breyvn Rayle (grandfather, deceased) *Sophia Rayle (sister, deceased) *Victor Rayle (brother) *Eleanor Rayle (sister) *Reyna Rayle (sister) *Larisa Rayle (sister) *Dalton Rayle (brother) *Twila Rayle (sister) *Waven Rayle (brother) *Allison Rayle (sister) *Denali Rayle (twin sister) *Jacques Devereux (nephew) *Isabella Devereux (niece) *Samaine Chaunce (aunt) *Anya Rayle (aunt) *Stacia Rayle (aunt) *Clement Rayle (uncle) *Sawyer Rayle (uncle) *Macy Rayle (cousin) *Grace Rayle (cousin) *Decaria Chaunce (cousin) *Anne Rayle (cousin) *Carringdon Rayle (cousin) *Dakota Rayle (second cousin) '''Home: '''District 6 '''Occupation(s) before Games: '''Student, spy '''Usual affiliation: '''The Rayle family '''Usual alliance: '''With other Rayle family members or loner '''Love Interest(s): '''None Backstory Denver is the youngest child born to Earlin and Kariza Rayle (nee Chaunce), the co-second in commands of the Rayle's car/airship business (the head of the business being Earlin's mother, Marta). He is actually the youngest half of a pair of twins, his twin sister being named Denali. Denver doesn't know about Denali's existence and Denali doesn't know that Denver exists as the two were separated at birth. As the Rayles were paranoid of the Wrights and the ongoing conflicts in Panem, Denali was sent away to District 0. The Rayle car and airship business has made the Rayles one of the richest families in District 6. However, the Rayles have a rival family and business that are also trying to be at the top of the transportation industry; the Wrights, located mainly in District 3. The rivalry between the Wrights and the Rayles has been occurring for a long time, but because of the brainwashing/the teaching of hating Wrights to the younger Rayle generations by the elder Rayle generations, the rivalry has developed into a deadly feud (and there has been casualties). The Wrights used to live in District 6 but due to the violence, they left for District 3. However, there are still Wright sympathisers who desperately believe in the feud and want action/drama. They don't want to just settle down and resort to peace. Luckily enough for them and unfortunately enough for the Rayles, there came an instance where they'd get the drama/action they wanted. The eldest Rayle child and Denver's eldest sister, Sophia, left the Rayle Mansion and District 6 when she was lucky enough to survive all of the reapings. She decided that she didn't want to be involved in the feud and thus left to study in The Capitol. At The Capitol, she discovered that a pair of male Wright twins, Wyatt and Ryder, were also studying at The Capitol. Sophia fell in love with Wyatt and Wyatt fell in love with her. Ryder acted as the secret messenger between the two. As Earlin had sent spies to The Capitol to go and check on Sophia and those spies had caught Sophia with Wyatt, what happened next was clearly dangerous. The pair had an encounter and this resulted in Sophia getting pregnant...with twins. The Rayle spies didn't plan on telling Earlin this yet. They decided, out of respect for Sophia, to wait for her to give birth before telling Earlin. But what they didn't know was that the Wright spies had other ideas. While the Rayle spies waited until the twins were born and sent away, the Wright spies were planning on murdering Sophia before the twins could be born. But luckily enough for the Rayles, the Wright spies ridiculously spent the whole nine months constantly bickering and changing their plan on how they was going to kill Sophia. Because of this, they were too late in murdering Sophia with the twins in utero. They couldn't kill the twins either because they were too late. The twins had been sent away. But they could still murder Sophia. They waited a couple of days to do this. By this point, Sophia was in a Capitol hospital, recovering from childbirth. The poor girl was tired and exhausted. All she wanted now was to go to home and be in her mother's comforting arms. Sadly, she wouldn't see her mother ever again. The Wright spies, pretending to be doctors, visited Sophia at night. Sophia complained about how tired she felt. The "doctors" pretended to sympathise with her, telling her that everything was going to be okay. They did this whilst giving her the nightlock pill that would kill her. The spies didn't get away with murder, though. The Rayle spies returned to the hospital room and saw that Sophia was dead. Quickly, they slaughtered the Wright spies. Sophia's corpse was taken back to District 6 by the spies. With a gleam of vengeance in his eyes, Earlin decided that he was going to carry on the so-called "tradition" of teaching the younger Rayle generation to hate Wrights. He was going to attempt to brainwash his remaining children, including Denver. All that's known of the twins is that there was a boy twin and a girl twin, they were named Jacques and Isabella and were eventually adopted by a family with the surname Devereux. In terms of appearance, Jacques had the Rayle blonde hair and dark brown eyes whereas Isabella had the dark hair of the Wrights and grey eyes. Denver was one of the children who was brainwashed. Immediately, he decided that when he wasn't being forced into school, he was spying. One winter, Denver's brother Dalton decided that he was going to throw a big masquerade party in a warehouse in the Capitol. However, he didn't invite his parents, as they had been the ones who had exiled Dalton. As a form of rebelling against his parents, he invited all of the Rayle children save himself instead. Kariza and Earlin didn't want any of the children going to the party. Waven, Allison and Twila stayed at home, but Victor, Eleanor, Reyna, Larisa and Denver himself attended the party. News of this party spread quickly and somehow eventually reached the Wrights. "We should go to this party." "You do realise that it's a Rayle party? The Rayles will be there." "Yeah but it'll be fun. I say we sneak in." The Wright brothers agreed to travel to the Capitol and sneak into the party. Eros, hoping that he'd see Eleanor, had his wishes fulfilled. But he had to be careful if he wanted to reunite with Eleanor as Denver and Victor was watching over Eleanor. Eros and Eleanor managed to reunite and that night, just seeing each other again made them fall in love. Denver and Victor recognised Eros and were not happy about it. They did report this to Dalton but he wasn't of much help. When the duo attempted to confront the Wrights, they were gone. Instead, they found Eleanor. One day, after that party, he skipped school to go and spy. He didn't know that Victor was spying as well and so when he found out, he had to persuade Victor to cover for him for when the two went home and faced their parents. The brothers spent the day spying, hoping to find an event of interest occurring. Although it didn't occur in the day, it did occur in the night. They found Eleanor, who was their next sister after the late Sophia, with Eros. "What is she doing with him?" "No idea." Continuing to spy on the sister, their worst suspicions, which had started at Dalton's party, were confirmed. "This can't be happening again." "She's already going through enough with her health as it is. Being in love with that wretched Wright is just going to kill her." "We need to stop this. But how?" Victor came up with a plan on how to stop the relationship between Eros and Eleanor before somebody else dies, but it was an elaborate plan. It involved him visiting a random place in Panem, where he would train until the day of the reapings. He was allowed to do this because he was old enough. Victor would volunteer in his current district during the reapings. Denver agreed to volunteer for the Games in District 6, knowing that there was the possibility that Eleanor would volunteer because Denver volunteered. However, there was the possibility that the female that was reaped could be any of the other Rayle females. But the chances of them volunteering were slim as Larisa and Reyna were too involved in their own personal twin sibling rivalry, Reyna was also sent to another district temporarily as punishment by their father and Twila was too busy being a bubbly, happy young girl. Alison was probably the closest to getting reaped. "But what about Eros?" "I'm pretty sure Eros has a high chance of getting reaped also." And how was this going to be possible? All he needed to do for this was to send some more than friendly Wright spies to where Eros is situated and persuade the Peacekeepers to nicely rig the reaping bowl so that Eros had a major chance of being reaped. "Good plan, brother. Good plan." "Thank you, little brother." Personality Denver is a bloodthirsty child who is loyal to his family and is very overprotective of them, especially Eleanor. He wants nothing more than to kill Wrights. However, deep down, his hatred for Wrights was caused by him being brainwashed. He also wishes to be taken seriously, but not a lot of people do take him seriously because of him being one of the youngest Rayles. When talking about Victor and Denver as a duo ("brains and brawl"), Denver is considered to be the brawl whilst Victor is the brains. But there may be more to Denver than meets the eye. Strengths and weaknesses '''Strengths: '''Stamina, weaponry (mainly throwing knives), agility, navigation skills '''Weaknesses: '''Tree-climbing, technology, swimming, aggressiveness/safety and wellbeing of family members (these combined are probably what could lead Denver to his death) Strategies, reactions and outfits '''Reaped or Volunteered: '''Volunteered '''Reaping Reaction: '''Denver will not be distraught at all. He'll be determined more than anything and will focus on following through with the plan that he agreed on with Victor to break up Eros and Eleanor. Eleanor will be mad at him for volunteering, but he'll remain calm and respond that it's for the best, hiding his true intentions behind volunteering. '''Reaping Outfit: '''To the District 6 reaping, Denver will wear a jacket with a red shirt underneath, jeans and boots. He'll also be wearing his token, a necklace with the Rayle coat of arms on it. '''Training Strategy (Grouped): '''Denver's main alliance is with other Rayles, but he will mainly be working with Victor. Together, those two will be keeping a close eye on both Eleanor and Eros as they work out how to break up the relationship between the two. The station he'll practice on is the throwing knives station as his best weapon is the throwing knives. '''Training Strategy (Individual): '''Denver is aiming to impress the Gamemakers, especially due to his age. However he wants to impress them, not get them to think that he's a show off or a try hard. He'll use a throwing knives simulator. '''Interview Strategy: '''Denver will appear confident and casual. He'll talk about his family and mainly how his age will not prevent him from winning the Games, but he'll talk about this to an extent. He won't make himself out to be overconfident. What he's most likely to do is make some remarks about the Wright family. '''Interview Outfit: '''A glittery black suit and tie, as well as his token. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''In the Bloodbath, Denver will be focused on keeping his family safe, especially Eleanor. He'll fight those who attack him or his family members and steal their supplies, whilst also making sure to injure Eros a little in the process. '''Games Strategy: '''Denver will be focusing on taking down the relationship between Eros and Eleanor. That will be his main priority. If there are many victors, Denver will help to make sure that his family members and himself survive. However, if there are only a few victors, Denver will make sure that his family at least survive long through the Games. But there is a big part of Denver that cares about his own wellbeing and safety. Song Inspiration Inspiration Denver was inspired by Tybalt from Romeo and Juliet. Family Marcia Cayron Lunaii 2.png|Marcia † marta rayle.png|Marta breyvn rayle.png|Breyvn † earlin rayle.png|Earlin kariza rayle.png|Kariza samaine chaunce.png|Samaine sophia rayle.png|Sophia † victor rayle.png|Victor eleanor rayle.png|Eleanor reyna rayle.png|Reyna larisa rayle.png|Larisa dalton rayle.png|Dalton twila rayle.png|Twila waven rayle.png|Waven Allison Rayle Lunaii.png|Allison jacques devereux.png|Jacques isabella devereux.png|Isabella anya rayle.png|Anya stacia rayle.png|Stacia clement rayle.png|Clement grace rayle.png|Grace Macy Mirium.png|Macy decaria chaunce.png|Decaria anne rayle.png|Anne carringdon rayle.png|Carringdon dakota rayle.png|Dakota Notable relationships Fate TBA after retirement. Gallery Trivia *As there has been several portrayals of Romeo and Juliet and there was no definite portrayal of Tybalt in mind that could serve as the inspiration (however, the 1996 movie portrayal of Tybalt comes close), a picture has not been included in the Inspiration section. *Denver was made the Tybalt-like character of the Rayles instead of Victor because it's a difference to what was probably expected. *Denver briefly communicated with Macy Rayle during Dalton's party, but he didn't recognise her. *In A Song of Ice and Fire, Denver is 16. *He is Featured Tribute of the Week starting 13/12/2015. *He was also runner up for TOTM for November 2015. *His surname is a variant of the word 'rail'. *He was originally 12. See Also Category:District 6 Category:Males Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:13 year olds Category:ClovelyMarvelous's Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:ClovelyMarvelous